Mikan Tsumiki/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan's design in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mikan's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Mikan Tsumiki's Offcial Design DR3.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Tsumiki.png|Mikan's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Gundham Tanaka and Mikan Tsumiki.png|Gundham and Mikan's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzz8jzLs51qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzz9snvmA1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design (2). Tumblr_inline_mnqlekJ27c1qz4rgp.png|Mikan's beta design (3). Beta Mikan.jpg|Mikan's beta design (4). Beta Tsumiki 5.png|Mikan's beta design (5). Super-Danganronpa-2-Mikan-Early.png|Mikan's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Mikan Tsumiki's Beta Design DR3.png|Mikan's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Mikan, Teruteru Hanamura, Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Mikan, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tsumiki falls.jpg|Mikan fell in an embarrassing pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mikan and the others were looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mikan and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Mikan gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tsumiki falls 2.jpg|Mikan fell in another embarrassing pose. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Mikan and Sonia taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mikan playing Bomber Guy game with Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Mikan fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Mikan and Peko under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mikan listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Mikan about to walk past Hajime Hinata. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|A sad Mikan watches Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Chisa class reunion.png|Mikan attends Chisa's welcome back party. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan brought by the Ultimate Imposter to Ryota Mitarai's dorm. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanked the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 06 Tsumiki's greatfulness.jpg|Mikan glad that Fuyuhiko and Peko are interacting each other. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan informed by the Ultimate Imposter that Ryota Mitarai is gone. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba brought Mikan inside Junko's secret room. Tsumiki tied up.jpg|Mikan tied up by Mukuro. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Mikan and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Tsumiki.JPG|Mikan claim that she will send "wonderful" medicines to the world's hospitals. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mikan and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Tsumiki_despair.jpg|Mikan about to mutilate a tied-up civilian. Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Mikan stopped by Seiko Kimura. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Mikan Tending Nagito.png|Mikan looking after Nagito Komaeda in the infirmary. Mikan Terrified.png|Mikan terrified after Nagito hit by a poisonus gas. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Mikan listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Renewal Nagito.png|Mikan and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Mikan and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Tsumiki has been forgiven.JPG|Mikan crying tears of joy after Hiyoko thanked her. Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and the others confronted Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Mikan and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mikan pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mikan holding Seiko Kimura's medicine. |-| Game= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Tsumiki.PNG|Mikan's introduction screen. (English) Hello Tsumiki.png|Mikan's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Mikan at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. e8yRvMH.png|Mikan getting tangeled in a control's wire. 4565.jpg|Mikan at the Ultimate Imposter's party. 51_4151.jpg|Mikan at the Ultimate Imposter's party (2). Who cares about Mikan the food looks delicious.png|Mikan falling at the party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|Mikan with Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda whilst attending Hope's Peak Academy. Event 82.png|Sonia Nevermind and Mikan worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan and the others at the fireworks party. Event 95.png|Mikan with Hajime Hinata in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki being strangled by Mikan. Fake suicide.png|Mikan pretends to be Ibuki Mioda and performs a fake suicide. tumblr_inline_mqdsldMPNM1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan talking about the one she loves. Danganronpa 2. Chapter 3 - Closing Argument Blackened.png|Mikan accused as Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji's killer by Hajime (1). Danganronpa 2. Chapter 3 - Closing Argument Revealed.png|Mikan accused as Ibuki and Hiyoko's killer by Hajime (2). Mikandeath.png|Mikan's execution Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Special DR2 Present 127 Mikan's Undergarments.png|Mikan's underwear. Report Card Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Mikan Tsumiki tripping.jpg|Mikan tripping while putting on her gym clothes. Special Mikan_Tsumiki_Cameo_in_Danganronpa_Another_Episode_Ultra_Despair_Girls.png|Mikan appearing as a cameo on a poster in Chapter 1's hospital. |-| Manga= ''Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Mikan in manga.jpg|Mikan apologizes and begins crying. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Mikan shocked over Usami's death. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Mikan and Peko watching Kazuichi's breakdown. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Mikan as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Mikanstage.jpg|Mikan's (Maasa Sudō) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemikan.jpg|Terrified Mikan. Stagemikan2.jpg|Mikan on the floor. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mikan with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko and Ibuki. Komamiki.jpg|Mikan and Nagito Komaeda. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Mikan and Hiyoko. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko annoyed with Mikan. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Mikan Tsuumiki (2).PNG|Yūka Kuramochi as Mikan. Stage 2017 Mikan Tsumiki.png|Yui Takano as Mikan. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mikan Tsumiki Reload art.png|Official art from the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload book. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Monomi and Chiaki Nanami. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Mikan on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Tsumiki and Nanami Art.jpg|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Mikan on Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc's Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Ibuki on Despair Arc's volume 3 cover. Sidehopecover.jpg|Mikan and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan in the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Promotional art for the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Mikan Tsumiki.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures One Coin Mini Tsumiki Mikan.jpeg|Figure from One Coin Mini Figure Collection FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda OOB.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Mikan Tsumiki.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Mikan Tsumiki.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mikan Tsumiki on the official site.png|Mikan on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Tsumiki.png|Mikan on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School MikanDangan3.png|Mikan's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Микан Цумики es:Galería:Mikan Tsumiki